


Vita

by The_Nebula



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Drabble, Family Feels, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 03:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2333432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Nebula/pseuds/The_Nebula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily Potter spends one last moment with her son before he finds them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vita

**Author's Note:**

> For a FF.net challenge

Lily gazed down at her son for the last time as Voldemort made his way up the staircase, the creaking floorboards giving her a good indication of just how close he was to them now. From the sounds of things only moments earlier, James had been struck down. Lily forced herself to keep calm; she didn't want to upset Harry right now, she needed to be strong for him. She placed one final, loving kiss to his forehead before setting him down in his bed, as if this were any other night.

"Be safe, sweetheart," she whispered softly when those warm green eyes met hers. It was almost as if he knew what was about to happen. Lily concentrated on that open gaze, committing it to memory. She wished that things could have been different, but now she was certain that this was the only way. Lily hoped Harry would live out a life he'd be happy with, and that someday he would understand what she was about to do.

The door burst open, the handle rattling against the wall as her killer entered the room. With one final thought for her small, ruined family, Lily braced herself to welcome death with open arms to save her son.


End file.
